


【SK】非典型ABO

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【SK】非典型ABO

非典型ABO

Omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。

作为大野组的年轻组长，虽然这些年不断地在将这个黑道组织往白的里洗，大野智依旧免不了过段时间就被以前道上的人找茬暗杀。除了齐全的安保设施和精锐的贴身护卫，大野智自己也练得一身好功夫，以备不时之需。

无人不知大野组的组长是个杀伐果断，黑白通吃的alpha，知道他有一个看起来仿佛未成年，其实是个尖端黑客的omega配偶，名叫二宫和也。

但是没有人知道的是，这是一对非典型ABO配偶。

该说是造化弄人还是该说他们天造地设，当年二宫和也听说大野组需要一个一流黑客而且报酬优越，他就看在钱的份上拜访了大野智。作为一个分化了却没有过发情期的omega，二宫对于对方的alpha性别也没有什么防备，只是他万万没有想到的是，大野智和他一样，是个非典型，而且他上门拜访那天，刚好是这位年轻组长的第一次发情期。

突如其来的发情惊扰了正在谈话的两人，大野智不受控制地散发出强烈的信息素，把毫无防备的二宫压在身下。这天，他在私宅的客厅，标记了二宫和也。

一个没有发情期的黑客omega，一个会发情的组长alpha，在金钱与肉体关系的作用下被捆绑在了一起。最终日久生情，那个让各国情报组织悚然的黑客N——二宫和也，成为了大野智的配偶。

今天二宫和也久违的起了个大早，早饭都没吃，就随便换了身衣服准备出门。双人床上的大野智今天也是难得的没有被身边人起床的动静惊醒。留了张便签，二宫便戴着口罩帽子出门了。今天是二宫一直在玩的一款游戏的新品发布日，因为是限量版所以没有开放网络售卖，而是现场排队限购。能让无敌宅男早起出门的，也只有这家公司的新游戏了。

著名游戏公司的新游戏发布，现场果然热闹非凡，饶是提前了几个小时到场排队的二宫，也在开始发售之后又等了一个多小时。

回到家已经是中午十一点多，但是从打开门的那一刻起，二宫就觉得有些不对劲。门没有锁，还是他出门前的样子，而放在平时这个时候大野智应该已经锁了门去公司了的。客厅的灯也没有开，就是大野智今天临时决定在家办公，起床后也不可能不打开客厅的灯……

把手里的游戏礼盒放在墙角，二宫谨慎着脚步慢慢走上了二楼，但是刚走到一半，他就开始两阶两阶跨着往二楼跑——他嗅到了那股熟悉的甜得发腻的牛奶味，是大野智信息素的味道。 他的alpha发情了。

越是靠近两人的房间，信息素的味道就越是浓。二宫被alpha的信息素压得有些腿软，后穴也隐隐有了反应。如此高浓度的信息素让二宫不仅担心起大野究竟已经发情几个小时了。这个强势的男人一旦发情就变得像小孩子一般没有安全感，然后抱着他性欲大发，如果不让他碰他甚至会直接哭出来，完全没有大野组组长的样子。根据现在空气中信息素的浓度……

打开房门，扑面而来过于强烈的信息素让二宫直接跪倒在了地上，后穴收缩着涌出一股液体浸湿了内裤，肉茎前端也溢出了些许白浊。他被大野智的信息素直接送上了高潮。

挣扎着从地上蹲起来，二宫扫了一眼床，果然连人带被子消失了。承受着身上一波一波涌起的快感，他一点点向离房门最远的那个墙角爬去。信息素刺激着神经，立起的乳头摩擦着衣服布料，腻湿的裤子紧贴着下身，短短的一段距离他爬的万分艰难。果然，在那个墙角，他那强大的alpha正用被子把自己蒙的牢牢的，小小的一团微微颤抖着。

在离团子只剩一米的时候，二宫轻声叫道：“智……”

团子停止了颤抖，被子中露出一张哭的一塌糊涂的脸，小小的八字眉挤在一起，豆大的眼泪一颗接一颗的往下滴，委屈的仿佛天塌下来了。不过对于大野智这个非典型alpha，发情时omega配偶不在身边的确可以算是天塌下来一般的大事了。

“ka……kazu，呜呜呜呜……”团在被子里的大野智看到二宫，抽了抽鼻子，哭的更大声了。“kazu你去哪里了呜呜呜呜呜……我，我找不到你啊呜呜呜……你是不是不，不要我了呜啊啊啊啊啊……”

大野智一边哭，一边从被子里挣扎着向二宫和也爬去。被子滑落的时候二宫才发现，大野智竟然什么都没穿，下身的灼热正精神十足的挺立着。一把抱住二宫，大野猛的吻上二宫，舌头强势地挑逗着，两只手也十分快速地开始扒二宫的裤子。摸到二宫被肠液浸湿的内裤后，大野智咬了二宫的嘴唇一口。

“啊痛！”“这是对kazu的惩罚！明明都湿成这幅样子了……”明明是大野组杀伐果断的组长，这是却挂着眼泪说着这么孩子气的话，让二宫和也有些哭笑不得。

但是下一刻他却笑不出来了。没有一点准备就突然闯进后穴的巨物，夹杂着一丝疼痛的强烈快感让二宫流出了两滴生理性眼泪。

被后穴收缩的软肉包裹着，吸吮着，发情中的alpha终于收获了一点安全感。托着二宫的屁股，大野智站了起来，向着床走去。肉棒随着起身的动作碾过二宫的敏感点，走动时又上下抽动着，仅仅几步，就让二宫呜咽着又高潮了一次。

把二宫压到床上后，大野开始变本加厉地大开大合。把二宫摆成跪趴的姿势，他掐着二宫的细腰用力抽送着，一只手还不停玩弄着二宫颤抖的男根。被狠狠操干的后穴仿佛痉挛一般的收缩着，绞的大野有些难以动弹。被大野带着薄茧的手撸动的男根像是尿了一般溢出几滴精水，然后被大野的手涂开，重新抹回这根硬挺的肉茎上。

“呜……太粗了……不要了阿智不要了……要被操坏了”

“和也刚刚不也爽到了吗……嗯，和也是想把我夹断吗。”说着，大野把阳根往里又挤了几分，顶着后穴深处那紧闭的柔软小口，是omega的生殖腔。

二宫抓紧了身下的床单，死死的收缩后穴不让大野操得更深。他尖声哭叫着：“不要了，不要阿智，要坏了……不要顶那里……啊啊”

“不操开这里，怎么把精液射进和也的生殖腔？不射进去，怎么干大和也的肚子让kazu给我生小宝宝呢？”明明是带着哭腔软软的奶音，说出的却是如此污秽下流的字句。“kazu让我操进去好不好，操进去射满kazu的小穴，射到kazu的肚子都鼓起来，射到kazu怀上我的孩子……”大野伏在二宫耳边，声音里满是蛊惑。他停下了抽插，却继续用手撸动着二宫的下体，但又用手指堵着顶端不让他释放。

“呜……”高潮过好几次，身体敏感到一丝摩擦都能让二宫疯狂。下身被这般刺激却得不到纾解，被吊在顶端的感受让二宫把头埋在枕头里，轻声呜咽着。“进来……求你……射进来……呜！”就在他放松的那刻，大野智狠狠顶开了紧闭的生殖腔口。

二宫和也长长的呻吟出声，爽的头皮都在发麻。他不自觉的压低了腰而抬高了臀部，好让大野进的更深。然而那顶开了生殖腔的炙热肉根却没有直接射在里面，反倒一口气抽了出去。二宫还没来得及感觉到不对劲，那根肉柱又狠狠地破开层层褶皱，重重顶进了他脆弱敏感的生殖腔。一下又一下，凶狠的撞击着那个小口。

“呜……你骗人……不是说射进来吗！”

大野智仿佛充耳未闻，只是将二宫塌下去的腰掐的更紧，把他挺翘的臀又往上提了提。

“不行了……要坏了……sa……satoshi”

仿佛是为了证明二宫的小穴没有那么容易就能被操坏一般，大野智的动作比刚才更快更猛了。二宫的身体被他顶的仿佛要钉进床里，喉咙里不自觉的发出断断续续的音节。全身的感官都集中在那敏感的生殖腔口，被不断打开，进入，拔出，被一次又一次地摩擦。“要到了……不行了呜……阿智！”一大股液体从生殖腔涌出，直直浇在那根肆虐的阳具上，爽的男人绷直了脊背，然后按住二宫进行了最后的冲刺。

终于，在二宫软软的哀叫声中，大野把肉棒紧紧埋进生殖腔，射了出来。大量精液猛的浇灌在二宫敏感的生殖腔内壁上，给他带来灭顶的快感。被大野智握在手中的肉茎也颤抖着射出了白色的液体，溅在床单上，还有大野智的手上。

连续高潮后的二宫整个人都瘫软在了床上，满脸泪水轻轻抽着气。然而身后的大野智却没有从他身体里抽离，而是再次硬了起来，复又按着二宫抽动了起来。

“不要……阿智……不行了，快住手，要坏了，不可以……”

然而alpha的发情期哪能那么快结束？

大野智的发情期持续了四天，二宫和也与大野智就在床上滚了四天，连吃饭都是管家把食物送进房间后两人在床上吃的。每次管家打开门进来时，二宫都羞愧的用被子把整个人遮住，希望不要让管家看到他满身的痕迹。

他试图阻止大野智，但是一旦他有要说出口的迹象，大野智的眼眶中就迅速地蓄满了眼泪，仿佛只要他一说出口，这些透明的液体就会决堤一般。

每次射完，大野智都会持续埋在他的体内，把那些羞人的液体堵得牢牢的，还美其名曰“不要浪费”。这四天，二宫和也下面那张小嘴便一刻不停地含着精液和肉棒，一次又一次被抛上欲望的浪尖，不论他怎么尖叫求饶，发了情的alpha都不肯放过他，只是把他按在床上一刻不停地耕耘着，浇灌着，射的他那软软的小腹鼓鼓的仿佛怀了孕。

四天后，大野智的发情期结束。

对大野智来说，这是吃饱了肉的快乐，而对二宫来说，是无穷无尽的快感中带着一丝劫后余生的侥幸。

“一定要让医疗部的那些老家伙加快alpha抑制剂的研究进程，不然我迟早要被这个臭大叔操死在床上……”

“阿智。”

“嗯？”

“我已经给医疗部那些老家伙去过邮件了，从下个月开始你开始打alpha抑制剂吧。”

“为什么？和也 难道这么不想给我生孩子吗？”

“生孩子什么时候都可以，但是发情期就免了。被泰迪干上三四天我要少掉半条命的。”

“kazu……”

“那天，你哭的跟个小屁孩一样的，我录像了。你要是不同意我就把这个视频传给你每一个下属。你知道我的黑客技术的。”

“……kazu……好吧……”

二宫-计划通-和也

大野-委委屈屈-哭包-智


End file.
